


Picture Surprise

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: ?? Sorta....., ?? sorta, Cat Penis, F/F, Feral Gems, Feral Jasper, Harm TW, Penile Barbs, Penile Spines, Reverse Siren AU, blood tw, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot goes out to take pictures of wild animals but ends up getting surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Surprise

Snapping pictures of nearly everything was Peridot as she walked through the woods. She hummed softly, smiling widely. It was a beautiful day and it was awfully warm out but luckily for Peridot, the shade of the trees made it much more cooler. Of course, she was equipped with lots of safety gear and film rolls for her camera.

The small gem held her camera and snapped a picture of a bird before continuing on her way. Eventually, she snapped a few more pictures of the view and flowers before deciding to put her camera in her bag and sit down to have a snack. Peridot took a container out of her bag and she then opened it up. It had a cheese sandwich along with a few cookies and a small juice box. The small gem purred loudly in delight as she started to eat, closing her eyes and enjoying her snack.

After a while, Peridot finishes her snack and puts the empty container in her back. The small gem decides to take her camera out to take more pictures on the way back. She then stands up and puts her bag on her back, deciding to head back home. 

She then paused when she heard a crackling noise. Immediately she froze, glancing down to the ground. She hadn't stepped on a stick. It was something else. The small gem turned around and she whimpered a bit. Nothing was there. Simply, Peridot sighed in relief before continuing her way on.

It was then something caught her eye as she glanced aside to see a large creature sunbathing. Peridot hid herself behind a tree as she watched the creature. It looked similar to a tiger although it had no tail, ears, fur, or black stripes. The creature was also wearing a small black torn up top along with a pair of black torn up shorts. It looked sorta like a human. A big, chubby, sleeping tiger human thing.

Peridot held up her camera and she took a picture of the creature before backing away and leaving. She assumed the creature was asleep until she felt a strange presence behind her. Nervously, Peridot glanced back only to see the creature creeping towards her, her lip curled up as she bared her fangs at the small gem. Of course Peridot would of been admiring how hot this creature was if it wasn't for the fact she was it's next meal.

With a loud growl, the creature only got closer and closer as Peridot froze in fear. She loudly screamed as the creature pounced on her. The small gem dropped her camera before she started to kick and push at the creature, crying out for help.

The creature only growled even louder as it sat down on Peridot's legs to hold her still. She then reached down to push her arms away and then leaning in to start sniffing Peridot all over, closing her eyes and whiffing in the scent as she stopped growling and started gently purring.

"Ahah, I-I see you like my-my perfume, huh?" Peridot nervously gulped.  
The creature nodded as she held Peridot down, continuing to sniff her all over until she finally got off of the small gem. She pushed Peridot's backpack, knocking it off of her. Finally, she leaned down to pick her up by the scruff, making her way back to her cave with Peridot who was trying to get away.

Of course, Peridot was more nervous than ever. A huge tiger lady was taking her somewhere. She didn't want to think about what was going to happen. "A-Are you gonna take me back later..? I soon gotta get a move on, my roommate La-Lapis said I should be back by 4:20..." She whimpered. 

The creature grunted and she simply carried Peridot into a cave. She then dropped the small gem, watching her carefully so she wouldn't get away. "Only if you stay here.. with me." She licked her lips and purred loudly, moving a bit closer to Peridot. "Now, what's your name? Mine is Jasper, I don't think you'll ever forget it." She grinned widely, leaning into start sniffing around Peridot's neck.

"O-oh, oh, I uhm, my.. name is Peridot. You won't forget mine either." Simply, she tried to play along with her. With a whimper, she backed away.

Jasper tilted her head and she purred loudly. "Ooh, mm, really? You can mount?" She grinned excitedly. "Is your dick big enough to please me?" The creature reached down as she used her claws to start tearing off Peridot's pants. The small gem whimpered loudly but allowed Jasper to do so.

Peridot darkly blushed and she let out a loud, long whine, her brows furrowing a bit. "I.. I don't have a dick nor can I mount.." She bit her lip. Obviously, Peridot was a virgin but she didn't think she was going to get her virginity taken by a hot tiger lady. "Maybe you can try mounting me? Don't cum though." The small gem nervously mumbled.

The creature smugly grinned and she nodded. "I won't." She purred slyly before removing her shorts to reveal a large, striped sick which seemed oddly familiar to a feline's. "Now come on, turn over.." 

Peridot did as she was told, whimpering a little. She gasped gently as Jasper positioned her properly. She felt as if she was some kind of female cat waiting to be fucked by a top. Honestly, she was nervous. "Please be careful.." She mumbled.

"I'll try." She chuckled before crawling on top of the small gem, leaning in to bite her scruff. She then squatted down on top of her as she tried to slide her length into Peridot, slowly but easily doing so. Jasper grunted and growled as she slightly bucked her hips. It was quick before she came, inseminating the small gem with a quiet moan.

Near immediately as Jasper came, Peridot loudly squealed, her blue eyes wide. She wiggled around, trying to pull away as she cried out in pain and shock. She didn't know Jasper's dick was like a feline's and had penile spines! "Ohh, oww!! Get off of me! Pull out! You're hurting me!" The small gem cried out softly.

Jasper simply did as she was told with a soft hiss, pulling back and putting on her shorts again. "Mm, fuck, that was great." She purred before leaning down to start grooming herself.

"That hurt! I'm bleeding! I look as if I'm on my period!" Peridot whimpered loudly as she wiggled around to try and relieve the pain. "You're such a stupid creature!"

Jasper laughed and she got up, going over to pick up Peridot by the scruff. "If I was stupid, I wouldn't of got you to come here. If I was stupid, I would of killed you from the start." She carried Peridot back to where she had found her.

Simply, she sniffled. At least she had gotten a good picture of Jasper earlier.


End file.
